


These Posters are Wallpaper for Those with the Same Goals

by etherealniallhoran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, Hospitalization, M/M, Mavin, Romance, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, SO GAY, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealniallhoran/pseuds/etherealniallhoran
Summary: Michael, known for his raging temper and harsh demeanor, meets the new guy Gavin, a soft-spoken naive boy with a troubling secret. Michael realizes his feelings for the boy may be more than just friendship, and this is a whole new world for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Cumbersome.

Cumbersome was the only word that came to his head as he stepped into the large break room. Everything and everyone around him was overbearing, overdone, overrated. Sure, he loved his job most days- almost every day, really. But sometimes, there were days like these. 

He called them rainy days.

It never mattered what the weather was like outside. If Michael Jones was sitting with his head on his desk, twirling his fingers through his curly locks, mumbling on about how it was a ‘rainy day’, you had best keep your distance. 

He nearly punched Jack for misplacing his headset on one of his rainy days.

Now, he never meant to be so hostile. Honestly, he never felt human on those days. He felt as if there were some monster inside him, stoking the flames, ready to strike. Today was especially rainy, both inside and out. Michael opened his lunchbox and began to nibble at a PB&J.

“Hey man,” Geoff poked his head in the door, “just wanted to give you a heads-up, the new guy is here.” 

“Great, remind me when I care.”

“Come on, he’s a nice guy. I understand you’re not feelin’ so hot but the whole gang is out here and we’re having a good time.”

All Michael could muster up at this point was an eye roll. He threw away the remnants of his sandwich, put his lunchbox back and followed Geoff to meet the new member of the crew.

“Gavin, c’mere man.” Geoff gestured to someone in the small crowd of people. “Meet Michael.”

Out of the group stepped a tall, lanky boy with unkempt hair. He piped up.

“’Ello, Michael.”

Michael was slightly taken aback. Gavin had a heavy British accent, and he said the boy’s name in an interesting way, as if he was adding an ‘oo’ where there didn’t need to be one.

“H-hey man.” He reached his hand out and the British boy shook it. “Nice to meet you. Good to have you on the team.”

Geoff gave Michael an odd look. He had just been grumbling over a half eaten sandwich and now he looked like he was a kid on Christmas morning. He hadn’t seen Michael with a genuine smile on his face in forever. Perhaps he’d made a good friend. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Michael made his way into the break room in a rage. He’d gotten too upset with a game and couldn’t keep his mind off of it. 

_Why can’t you keep your cool? It’s a fucking game._ He thought to himself, _It’s just a fucking game._

He hated having so much anger pent up inside his body, pushing against his throat, wanting to jump out. He stormed into the room and slammed both fists into one of the counters, breathing heavily. 

That’s when he noticed the British boy standing by the microwave. 

“Erm, you okay Michael?”

_Mi-chool_

“I’m fine. Stupid games, man.” He chuckled nervously, running his hands through his hair. Gavin nodded, smiling. He didn’t say anything, but Michael still felt comfort in the fact that he wasn’t being judged. The two stood in silence for a while, until Michael piped up.

“So, um, what’s your story?”

“My…story?”

“You know, how come you came all the way out here? Didn’t you have that channel…Slow Bros?”

Gavin laughed. “Slow-Mo Guys. I still have that channel, I just accepted the internship offer here. I like it so far, I mean…”

“Yeah, you’ll really like it. I’ll talk to Geoff and we can set up a Let’s Play if you want?”

“That’d be cool.”  
-  
Michael left work feeling different that evening. He walked jauntily toward his car and didn’t even lift his hood to deflect the raindrops from his face. He allowed a single ray of sunlight to break through his rainy-day-brain, and he wasn’t going to let anything bring him back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry this is so short as i still have to work out some ideas, but i wanted to at least get a little bit written out so it doesn't stay burning in the back of my mind. hope you enjoy!! leave comments if you'd like, i love reading them xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are kinda short right now but my thoughts are jumbled and I'm getting them out so that I can begin to develop the story!!! I hope you still enjoy them though!!! xx

“I’ll race you!”

Michael and Gavin burst through the door outside of the office towards the break room, nearly knocking Geoff and Barbara over in the process.

“Whoa,” Barbara started, “Have you noticed…”

“How different Michael is acting?” Geoff smiled.

“He’s actually…happy.”

“I know. I can’t believe it. He hasn’t blown up since he met Gavin, honestly, I don’t think.”

“Ya know what? I don’t think so either…wow…”

\--

Michael threw his lunch in the microwave. Gavin sat at the table, out of breath from racing his friend. 

“God damn it, Gav, you beat me again.”

Gav. He loved that nickname. “Can’t catch up, can you Michael?”

“Guess not.” He put his food on the table and sat next to the Brit. “Fuck, man, we’re in our twenties racing down hallways.”

“We play video games for like, a living.”

“This is true.” Michael laughed. He felt different with Gavin. He used to stress and rage over all the little things in life, but now they meant nothing. They weren’t worth the fuss. He learned to enjoy the simplicity of life. “Gav, what are you eating today?”

“Forgot my lunch.”

“You forgot it yesterday, too,” he chuckled, “Hungry? You can have some of-“

“I’m alright, really.” He shifted his glance and Michael caught that as a sign to drop the subject. “Ate a big breakfast.” He let out a lighthearted chuckle. This made the curly-haired boy smile. Success.

Michael’s phone began to ring. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen. Gavin noticed his entire demeanor change in a split second. All the color drained from his face.

“You…gonna answer that?”

Michael looked at him and he almost regretted asking the question. Never the less, he answered the phone.

“H-hey…yeah, it’s been a while.” Gavin tried to be as discreetly nosey as possible. It sounded as though Michael was speaking to a total stranger. His voice was emotionless; well, almost- Gavin detected a hint of what felt like despair.

“Right…Okay…you too…g-goodbye.” Michael set the phone down and instantly ran his hand through his hair.

“Who was that, mate?” 

“No one.” Michael got up, slipping his phone in his pocket. “I’m gonna…I gotta go ask Geoff about some stuff…” He ran out the door, leaving his lunch on the table with a very confused Gavin.

\--

 _Who gave him the fucking right to call me?_ Michael screamed in his mind as he stormed into the men’s restroom. He pushed a door open and slammed it shut behind him with such force that it sprung back open. He pushed it back and fumbled with the lock, ultimately falling to his knees in choked sobs. _You fucking pussy, get up, stop crying._ He heard his father’s voice in his ear. _Stop crying or I’ll give you something to cry about._

“Why?” He managed a soft whisper between gasps. Tears fell onto his hoodie. He felt helpless, alone. When the door to the bathroom opened, he felt ultimate embarrassment. He tried to stifle his cries, but his cover was blown.

“’Ello? M-Michael?”

_Mi-chool._

“Michael, is that you?”

“P-puhlease g-g-go aw-way.”

“Wait, what’s happened?” He was standing outside the stall.

“God f-f-fucking dammit Gavin p-please go away!” He hit the stall door. Gavin jumped.

“Er…a-alright Michael. I…If you need me at all…”

“Gavin.” The final warning was enough, and the British boy slowly retreated from the bathroom. Michael fell back into tears, this time more ashamed than afraid.

The door opened again and he heard a different voice. “Michael.” 

“Geoff.”

“Was it-“

“Yep.”

“Please come out, man.”

Michael slowly opened the stall door. His tear-stained cheeks and drippy nose were almost the same color as his hoodie, a bright crimson, and he wouldn’t dare look above the ground. 

“Michael…” Geoff trailed off, grabbing the boy in a long embrace. “You are worth more than he could ever imagine. He will never define you.” Michael said nothing. Instead, he began to cry again into the older man’s shoulders.

He almost wanted to avoid Gavin the next day, dreading the upcoming Let’s Watch that was scheduled. He climbed out of bed and threw on his clothes, opting out of a shower and instead pulling a beanie over his hair and spraying a cloud of Axe around his torso. 

He saw Gavin as he entered the building, and his heart lifted, even if only a little. The tall boy nearly jogged up to greet him. “Michael I was so worried about you…” 

“I know, I’m sorry I freaked out on you…It’s just something that is really hard to talk about. Thank you, though, for checking up on me.”

“Sure thing. When you’re comfortable, we can talk about it then, eh?”

“Yeah.” Michael felt a smile forming on his lips. How could someone like this have such an effect on him? Every moment of his life seemed to be slowly consumed by thoughts of the British boy. What was happening?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!!! i had the entire thing finished and then my computer got unplugged with a dead battery and shut off *insert upside down smiley face emoji here* save, emily, sAVE!!!

_Remember who raised you._

Michael wished he’d stop thinking about that damned phone call. He hated his father with a passion, and never thought he’d have to hear the bastard’s voice again. Changing his phone number and moving to Texas must not have been enough. He let out an angry groan and put his head in his hands. 

“What’s wrong, Michael?”

He turned around immediately to find Gavin standing there. “Nothing. Just got a lot to do today.”

Gavin didn’t seem to buy it, but he wasn’t going to be pushy. “Oh. Well, I’m always here. Hey, so Geoff is having a thing at his house tonight after work, if you wanted to join? I made cookies.” He stood there with a proud look on his face and Michael couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Yeah, sure. Been a minute since we all got together.”

“Good.” The Brit smiled and sat down at his desk, next to Michael. 

\--

Geoff’s house was quickly packed with the whole crew. Noises filled the rooms as everyone chatted, laughed, and partied their way into the night. Barbara had brought numerous variations of liquor and was making mixed drinks with Griffon in the kitchen. Gus and Burnie were drinking beer and trying to teach Kerry how to play chess. Michael sat on a loveseat drinking a Jack and Coke, trying to beat Geoff at Street Fighter and failing horribly. 

Gavin came into the game room, drink in hand, and sat next to Michael. He was already fairly buzzed, and Michael could tell. 

“Wow, Gav, you’re a fuckin’ lightweight! Haha!” Michael had turned his attention to the red-faced boy. 

“Am not.” He retorted.

“You so are!”

Michael stood up. “Barbara, two shots of…vodka, please.”

Gavin smirked. “Make it four. Two each.”

“Give me the bottle, Barb.” He looked at Gavin. “First one to pussy out loses.”

They began to take shot after shot, each had had around eight before Burnie stepped in and grabbed the bottle. 

“Okay, you two. I don’t want anyone getting sick.” 

“I’m not sick, you’re sick.” Michael pointed at him accusingly.

“Laaaame.” Gavin slumped back on the loveseat, barely able to lift his head up.

“Ha! I’m fine, see? You have to lay down! Lightweight!” Michael began to stand up, but he quickly toppled over on top of Gavin. 

“Oof! Oi, you aren’t much b-better than I am!” Gavin laughed heartily. He ran a finger through Michael’s curls. “Little Mi-cool.”

Michael was about to say something but he felt himself getting sick. He stumbled over to the bathroom, followed by Gavin. 

“You okay?”

“Uhhh,” Michael hung his head over the toilet. “Possibly.”

“Possibly?”

“Well, I haven’t hurled yet, so…yeah. Possibly.”

Michael lay there on the floor while Gavin leaned against the doorframe. He stood up.

“I’m good.”

“Good.”

They began to walk towards the living room, and Geoff had turned a playlist on. Music filled the room. 

_I feel so close to you right now,  
It’s a force field_

“I love this song!” Michael exclaimed.

“Me too!” Gavin grabbed Michael and they began to dance in the center of the room to the pulsing beat.

_And there’s no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now_

As the night progressed both boys partook in a couple more drinks and they had gotten so drunk that they passed out, cuddled up on each other in the loveseat.

“Oh that is just precious,” Barbara simpered, taking a picture. “This will prove for amazing blackmail.”

Geoff poked the boys. Michael groaned. 

“Michael…” Geoff whispered.

“Hrm?”

“Do you need me to call a cab?”

“Mmcomfy.”

“You should probably sleep in a bed tonight.”

 _“Mmmcomfy,”_ the curly haired boy repeated, “Don’ wan’ get up.”

“Gavin. Gav. Hey. Time for bed, bud.”

“Nooo.” 

Geoff rolled his eyes. These two were gonna be a handful.

“Here. Why don’t you two just move into the garage? It’ll be okay. C’mon. You can stay here, Michael. Just gotta get up. Come on.” He forced the two boys up and they begrudgingly shuffled to Gavin’s room in the garage.

“Wanna sleep..” Michael groaned as Geoff made sure they were in their beds.

“Shh, mi-coo.. you’re too loud…shhh….” Gavin mumbled as he rolled over.

Geoff stifled a laugh and quietly closed the door.

\--

The following morning was atrocious. Michael nearly hissed at the sunlight peeking through a window. He turned over and saw Gavin, sleeping soundly. He felt different about the boy. Something hit his heart when he looked at Gavin’s soft features; his cute eyelashes, his prominent nose, his sandy, messy hair. 

Feeling it was too early for him to be up on a Saturday, he laid his head back on the pillow, wrapping an arm around Gavin before falling back to sleep.

\--

Gavin woke up to the smell of breakfast. He wandered into the kitchen to find Michael fixing two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast. 

“Good mornin’ sunshine!” Michael laughed, “Or rather, good afternoon. I didn’t wanna wake you up. Geoff and Griff headed out for the day, he said I could rustle us up a little somethin’ somethin’, so I did.”

Gavin chuckled, beginning to make a cup of tea. “Thanks, man.” The food was arranged in a stupid smiley face, and he looked back at the beaming Michael. “Really, though?”

“Gotta start the day right!”

The Brit began to eat. He was so confused by Michael. Michael would go from a raging red anger one day, to a bubbly, cheery, rosy-cheeked boy the next. He was full of surprises, and Gavin loved that about him. There were many things Gavin loved about him.

He left the edges of his toast and his bacon untouched.

\--

After both boys were sufficiently full, Michael took Gavin to his apartment. 

“It’s not Geoff’s house, but it’s okay.” 

“I love it!” Gavin exclaimed, jumping onto his plush couch. “Oh my god, this is so cozy.”

They began to play a few video games when Gavin looked over at Michael. “Hey, I have a question. You don’t have to answer.”

“Is this a game? Uh, shoot, I guess.”

“Who was that you were on the phone with that day?”

“What?”

“I think it was like Tuesday or Wednesday? Someone called you and you were so upset. Who was that?”

“Uh…that was my ‘father’.” He affectionately used air quotes and rolled his eyes.

“You and your dad don’t get along?”

“Well, if you wanna call him beating me to a bloody pulp ‘getting along’, then yeah, we get along fine.”

“He sounds just lovely.” Gavin mumbled. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Made me who I am now and all that bullshit. Just wish he’d leave me alone. I fucking hate him.”

“You have every right to.”

They were silent for a while.

“You’re a good guy, Michael.”

Mi-chool.

“I’m not that great, trust me. So, what about you? You have secrets, I bet.” _Like how you hardly eat._

“Me? No.”

Michael gave him a look. “Alrighty then.”

One day, he’d make Gavin Free’s walls come tumbling down. He was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thank you SO MUCH for the kudos !!! i cant believe my work was bookmarked too, little things like that make me so happy. i love you guys! i hope you're enjoying this so far!!! thanks for reading xx

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as often as possible but I currently live in a place in which I do not have internet so please bear with me!!! Hope you enjoy! xx


End file.
